Un cruce inesperado
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: una union mas fuerte que el acero ni el pasado podria destruirlo


Un cruce inesperado.

Uno, dos, tres, arriba

Uno, dos, tres, arriba

Decía Ia mientras acaricia el cabello de Mikuo de forma tierna, los pensamientos en Ia solo giraban en torno a lo que Luka le había contado, lo que Miku le conto igual, pero, algo no la tenía tranquila, mirando que su amado no despertaba se levantó y camino por el corredor, sus pasos eran lentos, pausados, como si representaran todo lo que quería saber.

Meiko: te preocupa Mikuo verdad pequeña.

Ia volteo y miro a Meiko que le sonreía de forma maternal.

Ia: es tan fuerte, pero a la vez, es tan

Meiko: delicado y propenso a ser quebrado, pero él es así, desde que tengo memoria, desde que Miku nos presentó a su hermano, siempre fue receloso ante todos, pero, se quedó mirando solo un rincón del lugar, después, eligió el cuarto más alejado de todos.

Ia: ¿puedes contarme más sobre Mikuo?

Luka apareció cargando un vaso de leche en la mano y las miro.

Luka: no deberías indagar el pasado de Mikuo, el pasado es pasado.

Ia: no es que lo juzgare, quiero saber de él, porque, no conozco nada.

Luka: estas muy enamorada.

Meiko: eso es bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a pasear, las tres.

Luka: si, es muy buena idea, así conversaremos de todo

Ia: está bien, solo, dejare una nota diciéndole donde iré.

Tras lo dicho las tres chicas salieron a dar un paseo, pero como Meiko tenía la capacidad de que los demás la sigan, las llevo a un café, Luka la miro de una forma sagas, mientras que Ia solo reía ante las incoherencias que Meiko decía sobre su hermano.

Ia: de verdad lo dices, ¿tu hermano causa todo eso?

Luka: es pero que eso, casi siempre termina causando destrozos, pero desde que se fue a vivir con, Emmy Meiko, como se llamaba su prometida

Meiko: se llamaba 96 Neko, algo así, nunca le puse atención.

Ia: ¿Neko? La conozco, vivía con nosotras la Utau, pero, prefiero no recordar lo que pasaba.

Meiko cerro un poco los ojos y abrazo a Ia por detrás colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, en reacción a esto Ia solto un pequeño grito, Luka abofeteo a Meiko quien le miraba sobándose la mejilla.

Ia: exactamente eso es lo que ella hacía.

Lo decía mientras le miraba sonrojada y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luka: acaso estás loca, porque haces eso

Meiko: ¿Qué?, parecía divertido

Mientras las dos discutían, Ia vio una cara conocida, que le causo miedo, pero armándose de valor se levantó y camino sin ser notada,

Ia: tú eres quien casi me ataco.

El chico volteo y le miro algo asustado.

Tú eres, su novia.

Ia: así es, dime porque lo atacaste ese día, Len.

Len suspiro y dijo.

Len: buscas saber de Mikuo, sígueme.

Luka: si aprecias tu vida, oh la de tu hermana, no te iras.

Meiko: creo que más aprecia su virilidad, no tuvo remordimiento alguno al querer golpearla, ahora que estas aquí, tú le dirás todo a Ia, sino, dejaras de ser hombrecito, y pasaras a ser mujercita.

Len sudo frio en ese momento y las miraba a las dos asustado.

Len: está bien, tomen asiento, en especial tú, y te lo diré.

Mientras eso ocurría, Mikuo había despertado, y acompañaba a Miku y a Gakuko por sus compras para la casa, pero como si fuera causalidad del destino, Rin apareció frente a los tres, mirando a Mikuo le esbozo una sonrisa, Miku y Gakuko tomando a Mikuo por sus brazos sosteniéndolo.

Rin: es bueno verte de nuevo, Mikuo.

Mikuo: creo que el sentimiento no es el mismo.

Miku: que haces aquí

Gakuko: dame una razón para no rebanarte el cuello.

Rin: creo que esto debía darse, no lo crees, querido.

Mikuo: perdiste todo derecho al irte con tu amigo, no te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo. Miku, Gakuko, adelántense, yo las alcanzare después.

Rin sonrio y se acercó a Mikuo, quien antes de reaccionar tomo su mano y la apretó hasta ponerla morada.

Mikuo: un hombre no lastima a una dama, no si esta le da razón para ser lastimada.

Rin: deja de fingir, no eres así, sabía que te vería de nuevo, por eso seguí mi corazonada, te encontré.

Mientras Rin decía eso rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello de Mikuo.

Mikuo: que intentas ahora

Rin: regresa conmigo….-le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba más-

Rin: sé que aún me quieres.

Mikuo: es un sentimiento que pienso borrar.

Rin: adoro verte así, deja de actuar, regresa a mí.

Mikuo quedo en un silencio absoluto sin responder.

AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Len se sobaba la mejilla tras haber sido abofeteado por Ia 3 veces.

Ia. Son unos idiotas, infelices, son unos

Meiko: Ia, mejor corre, si este infeliz esta por aquí, Rin también, ve a buscar a Mikuo.

Ia salió corriendo en busca de Mikuo, primero fue a ver si estaba en la casa, pero no, solo se encontró a Luki, quien le dijo que había ido al centro comercial con su hermana y Gakuko, Ia tenía el corazón en la mano, sabía que algo malo sucedería si no se apresuraba, ahora que sabía lo acontecido, solo pensaba con más fuerza en él.

Rin cada vez más, intentaba acercarse más a Mikuo, quien con una mano la empujaba alejándola, Rin salto a por el colgándose de su cuello intentando besarle, pero Mikuo coloco su mano sobre la Boca de Rin. Sujetándola por ambos brazos le grito.

Mikuo: QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DE MI AHORA,

Rin: te quiero a ti…

Mikuo seguía sosteniéndola.

Ia llego casi sin aliento al centro comercial, al llegar vio a Mikuo quien sostenía a Rin con ambos brazos, evitando que se le acercara.

Ia corrió, y con una gran furia, golpeo a Rin, quien cayó al suelo como un trapo.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia por detrás sujetándola de no seguir golpeando a Rin.

Mikuo: Ia, para, para por favor.

Ia: pero ella.

Mikuo: ella solo es un pasado, tú eres mi presente.

Ia: Mikuo.

Volteando abrazo a Mikuo quien no la solto de ninguna forma.

Miku: Ia, llegaste y, golpeaste a Rin, y no me esperaste

Rin: Mikuo….

Ia: él no te ama más, me tiene a mí, y si es necesario, lo volveré mi universo.

Ia miraba a rin de forma sagas, mientras que Rin le miraba de la misma forma.

Rin: yo….lo recuperare….

Ia: no te dejare.

Dicho eso Mikuo, Ia, Miku y Gakuko se fueron del lugar, Mikuo sonrio un poco y abrazo a Ia.

Ia: sonreíste.

Mikuo: no, no lo hizo.

Ia, sonreía mientras tomaba de la mano a Mikuo mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Pero Rin los miraba a ambos.

Rin: no te dejare….

Lo decía mientras se alejaba sosteniendo un relicario en la mano.


End file.
